Fria como el hielo, caliente como el sol
by vaane
Summary: La reina vampiro tiene una existencia muy aburrida hasta que decide terminar con las guerras del sur y conoce al Mayor, chicas una oportunidad,
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.

BELLA

Que es la vida cuando todo lo que te rodea se marcha, cuando estas sola en un mundo que no entiendes y que lo que antes llamabas felicidad ahora es amarga con la luz del sol.

Creo que comenzare diciendo quien soy yo o mejor dicho quien era yo antes de ser quien soy ahora un monstruo destructivo que no conoce la felicidad de esta vida.

Solía ser Bella Swan, vivía en Forts, Washington, con mi mama y mi papa, tenia un hermano gemelo Emmet, era un loco, siempre haciendo locuras pero lo amaba con todo mi corazón, mi papa y mi mama se dedicaban a labran los campos que teníamos y nosotros dos teníamos como tarea los animales, me encantaba montar a caballo, lo amaba era lo mejor de mi vida a parte de mi loca familia. Todo se volvió gris cuando Emmet se fue a cazar con mi padre Charli, una mañana estábamos preparando todas las cosas que se llevarían para pasar el fin de semana en la montaña cazando y lo siguiente que recuerdo es las autoridades del pueblo en la entrada de nuestra finca diciéndole a mama que un oso había matado a papa y a Emmet, el cuerpo de papa apareció en un estado lamentable no lo pudimos ver y el de mi querido hermano no aparecido nunca. Nos quedamos mama y yo solas en esta puta vida, mama no se levantaba de la casa tenia una depresión horrible, asta que un día se quito la vida, me dejo a mi sola puta egoísta quien piensa en mi nadie, ella se fue y al cabo de unas tres semanas cuando yo empezaba a levantar la cabeza una persona apareció en mi casa, era la persona mas horrible que en mi vida había visto su cuerpo era un espectáculo era como un dios pero al mirarlo a la cara un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo tenia los ojos de color rojo y era espeluznante, no me dio tiempo a decir nada me ataco, pase por un dolor intenso que duro un día y me desperté a esta mierda de vida, era un vampiro y la persona que me ataco se llamaba Aro volturi, me enseño a cazar cosa que necesitaba, porque mi garganta quemaba a rabiar, lo mas cerca que tenia era la finca de los Newtons a unos tres kilómetros estaba su casa nos adentremos y mate a los seis habitantes de la casa una familia entera entre los padres y los dos bebes . Yo no entendía nada una vez que habíamos enterrado los cuerpos, Aro mi maestro me explico todo y nos fuimos a su palacio en Vollterra , Italia.

Al llegar a Volterra, me dieron una habitación en el castillo y comencé mi entrenamiento, como usar mi don, que alegría para mi maestro, como lo tenia que llamar yo era la persona mas poderosa del mundo , tenia un escudo físico y mental y podía absorber todos los dones que hay en todo el mundo eso me hizo ser quien soy la reina Bella Volturi, conocida como la diosa de la guerra.

No me gustaba estar en palacio pues siempre era lo mismo y mis hermanos Aro, Cayo y Marcus , me dejaban ir a casi todas las misiones del mundo vampiro, nada mas que aparecía yo en un terreno de guerra, la batalla terminaba los agrupaba a todos en una esfera que creaba con mi escudo y después los quemaba en menos que pestañeas.

Pasa largas temporadas en palacio y mis hermanos querían que me emparejara con alguien de la guardia, pero paraque conseguir una pareja si todos me tenían miedo así que en mi tiempo libre hacia lo que mas me gustaba leer, entrenas a los neófitos y tocar mis instrumentos, era la persona mas dotada de todo el mundo, pero estaba sola en la vida bueno en esta existencia que odiaba, por eso soy fría y sin corazón.

Mi relación con mis hermanos era muy buena, con el tiempo los llegue asta querer, pero al que mas quería era a marcus lo veía como un padre, le pedía consejo, hablábamos de todas mis inquietudes, el me decía que conocería a mi compañero y que las cosas cambiarían para mi, pero yo no creía en eso, quien se va a fijar en mi la única persona que no le tenia miedo a los tres reyes vampiros, la única reina vampiro del mundo, hasta que me fui a terminar con las absurdas guerra del sur, donde se disputaban los territorios y donde Maria hacia de las suyas,

Mis hermanos decían que hasta que no se saliera de tiesto no harían nada paro yo me arte después de caso cien años mirando lo mal que los pobres neófitos lo pasaban llego el gran día me fui a terminar con Maria, me acuerdo de la conversación con mis hermanos fue la cosa mas interesante que había vivido desde hace muchos y muchos siglos.

_Aro: Querida porque quieres ahora ir a terminar con Maria?_

_Bella: Porque estoy cansada de estar aquí sin hacer nada y teniendo visiones de esta loca, matando a los niños cuando pasan su primer año de vampiro y muchos de esos niños son mi talentosos, y no saben nada mas que luchar en esta vida eterna, aunque para ellos no son tan eterna, solo un años, Vamos Aro solo quiero divertirme un poquito y seguro que la guardia también quiere un poquito de diversión, venda chicos._

_Mis amigos por llamarlos de alguna manera sotos dejaron que si, Félix, Demetri y mi dulce niña Jane estaban contentísimos, y Alec solo quería estar donde yo estuviera._

_Cayo: Bella querida, cuanto tiempo te llevaras a los niños esta vez?_

_Bella: Bueno una vacaciones no estarían mal después de poner todo en orden y distribuir a los bebes neófitos por los aquelarres de la zona, un tiempo hermano algo para que aquí los chicos se diviertan un poco._

_Marcus: Ves querida, encontraras lo que tato anhelas, pero también ves con cuidado._

_Bella: gracias Marcus, iré con cuidado._

_Aro: Bueno ya esta todo dicho chicos os vais con la Reina Bella a la misión y os quiero a todos de vuelta en un mes._

_Bella ya sabes que si tienes algún problema nos llamas o te tele transportas asta aquí vale querida._

_Bella: si Aro._

_Aro: una cosa mas no mates a Maria tráela aquí, por fabor , si se resiste léele los recuerdos y después la matas, pero me gustaría verla primero._

_Bella OK._

_Aro: Venga, venga todos vosotros hacer el equipaje._

_Toda la guardia: Venga Bella, que nos vamos a divertir._

Ese día nos fuimos hacia Méjico, a luchar en las guerra, bueno a luchar no a terminarlas mejor dicho.

JASPER

Vaya mierda de día, todos los días desde que estoy en esta existencia es lo mismo Guerra y mas guerra.

Soy el Dios de la Guerra como todos me llaman no e perdido ninguna batalla ni en el mundo de los mundanos y entre los vampiros soy el mas temido. Odio a Maria por hacerme un vampiro y traerme a esta vida la odio como al mismo tiempo la amaba, me engallo me hizo creer que era mi pareja, pero ella no loes. Nose por donde comenzar a explicar quien soy en verdad, mi vida humana esta casi borrada de mi cabeza tengo algunos faxes de lo que era.

Era el mediano de tres hijos de una dulce familia. Mi hermana mayor estaba cerca de casarse con su novio después de un cortejo largo y con la aprobación de mi padre comenzarían su vida de casados en una casa cerca de nuestra finca, así también trabajarían la tierra con nosotros, mi hermano pequeño era un diablillo con la edad de 6 años es lo que toca y luego estaba yo en medio de los dos con 17 años falsifique mi fecha de nacimiento y me a liste a la guerra a los 20 años yo era el Mayor mas joven de la guerra, mis estrategias eran de gran valor y siempre ganábamos las batallas, asta un día que me quede a mirar en un pueblo para esconder a las mujeres y niños por la pronta batalla que se celebraba en el limite del pueblo, de camino a charlestón me encontré con tres bellas señoras de una belleza deslumbrantes, ese fue mi ultimo día de vida antes de despertar como vampiro.

- Jasper cariño, mis observadores dicen que tenemos visitas muy importantes, prepara el ejercito, estamos en guerra contra los vulturis.

- OK

Estaba nervioso los vulturín nunca habían venido asta aquí en todos mis cien años de vida como vampiro, que querían? para que venían?, me reuní con mi hermano Pedro para pensar una estrategia y haber que pensaba el de todo esto.

- Pedro que piensas de la visita de los vulturis?

- Mayor no pinta bien, creo que saldremos con vida pero habrá muchas perdidas.

- Vale pues pon a todos en marcha y que esperen mi orden voy haber que sabe la puta esta, y te digo algo,

- Mayor hoy será su día, ella vienes nose cuando pero su compañera esta muy cerca lo siento en mi cuerpo mi hermanita esta muy cerca.

- Espero que sea después de esta guerra no quiero que conozca al Dios de la guerra en su pleno apogeo, me voy alimentar y a pensar en hacer algo. Espero que lo que digas sea verdad porque no quiero estar solo en esta vida pero la quiero fuera de Maria, no quiero su mierda cerca de mi pareja.

Hermano vigila a la tuya no quiero perderla y si esto se pone feo con los vulturín si tienes una posibilidad de salir con vida, os quiero a los dos fuera de aki, si eso pasa nos vemos en casa, Queda claro pedro.

- Si mayor, pero yo nunca te dejaría solo con la ira de los vulturín aunque deseo ver la caída de Maria la tuya hermano nunca.

Estábamos en el desierto de Méjico en una cuevas y estaba pensando que era lo que habíamos hecho ahora para que los vulturín vengan asta aquí, la verdad que yo nunca los e visto pero a Maria le daban miedo, la tenia frente a mi y sus sensaciones eran de pánico , incertidumbre, vamos que la puta estaba cagada de miedo.

- Maria porque tienes miedo.

- Cariño yo no tengo miedo.

- Vamos estas cagada habla. Para que pueda pensar una estrategia para poder ganarlos.

- Ganarlos dices, tu estas loco ni el mismísimo dios de la guerra podrá contra la reina vampiro la diosa de la guerra, ella es una sádica, vamos peor que yo claro esta, y es mucho mejor que tu, si la pudiéramos capturar seriamos los dueños de todo el mundo porque no piensas en eso bebe.

- Reina vampiro? Diosa de la guerra? Quien coño es esa que no e escuchado nunca nada de ella.

- Isabella Volturi, mejor conocida en volterra como Bella, y en el mundo entero como la diosa de la guerra, nunca e tenido la suerte de verla pero dicen que es la mujer mas hermosa entre el mundo de los vampiros y sus dones no los conozco solo lo saben en volterra y el que suerte la lengua los liquidan. Dicen que es fría y calculadora, es la propia destrucción, deseo que no venga ella y que solo venga algún tonto de la guardia, si es así podremos con ellos pero si viene ella estamos todos muertos, así que Jasper ponte las pilas y haz magia en tu cabeza para ganar esta guerra, Voy a comer algún mundano tonto, tu comida estará en los calabozos en diez minutos, para ese entonces quiero una reunión de estrategia y todo preparado en una hora para salir de aquí a por ellos. Estamos cariño.

- OK en un rato nos vemos.

Maria estaba cagada y yo me estaba poniendo cachondo con esta diosa de la guerra, como seria ella? Vendría a luchar?.y mi compañera que estará haciendo ahora? Porque pedro me tiene que decir hoy que estoy a punto de encontrarla? No la quiero cerca de esta masacre porque seguro que hoy habrá una masacre.

Estábamos preparados en el desierto, cuando a lo lejos se vislumbraba cuatro vampiros con capas, lo raro esque no había ningún olor procedentes de ellos.

- Pedro no huelo nada, ni siento nada de ellos cuatro.

- yo Tampoco Mayor estarán ocultando su olor, alguno tendrá el poder.

- Cuida de charlott, pedro y lo dicho si esto se pone muy feo, la cojees y te largas de aquí.

- ok. Cuidado hermano te quiero ver en Texas. Y si tienes la posibilidad de matar a la zorra hazlo, no te lo pienses.

Estábamos tan cerca de estos cuatro vampiros que lo único que pensé que esto era pan comido.

Estaba excitado por la lucha, y estaba cachondo porque alguien me estaba mandando olas de lujuria, esto se estaba poniendo cada vez mejor.

Quien seria el vampiro que sentía eso, jasper enfoque, a la lucha y de pronto mi mundo cambio, cuando vi a la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en mis años de vampiro y de humano dios con solo mirarla me la quería follar y eso que todavía no le había visto la cara solo su forma física. Joder esto es malo, quiero cojerla y follarmela ya. Muy despacio se puso detrás de los cuatro vampiros y fueron mirando el ejercito que tenia a mi espalda, mírame a mi mujer, quiero ver tu cara .

Hasta que lo hizo. Y mi mundo dio un giro de 360 grados.

_**Nos vemos muy pronto…..**_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

_**BELLA**_

Estábamos corriendo hacia Méjico, los niños como yo les llamo estaban muy excitados, ellos solo pensaban en la diversión de después de la pequeña misión, estaban hablando de donde ir a pasar el mes, estaríamos en Texas en la finca de Marcus ya estaba todo preparado para nuestra inminente llegada, yo quería estar en el sol con un buen libro y pasar el rato, relajarme, desconectar de todo el aburrimiento que es volterra, porque últimamente los aquelarres estaban muy trankilos, así que tendría que estar pensando en hacer algo mas después de las vacaciones como una fiesta o un sondeo de vampiros por cada aquelarre y así saber cuantos eran dotados y cuantos no servían para nada,, mientras yo pensaba estaba escuchando a los chicos apostando por cuantos matarían y si se arrodillarían antemi, claro yo dudaba de eso pues yo no e ido nunca a esa parte de Méjico, mucho sol y salir solo de noche no me gusta muy pocas veces habían días nublado.

Jane: Alec 3000 euros a que bella no mata a ninguno.(pequeña ingenua)

Alec: 3000 euros por vampiro muerto,

Dimitri: 6000 porque los mata todos de una vez.

Bella: Chicos me vais a tener que dar toda la pasta que tengáis. Contra mi no apostéis ya lo sabéis, siempre gano. Os léeo y hago lo que a mí me interesa. Félix que apuestas tu

Félix: yo apuesto que tu matas a unos poquitos y nosotros a los demás, eso si si hay alguna vampiro que este buena déjame follarla sabes que estoy a dos velas, bella, tu no me quieres y ya tengo las bolas azules.

Todos: jajjajajjajajja

Continuaron hablando y cada uno pensando en que hacer con su tiempo de vacaciones,

Estábamos casi llegando cuando nos paramos en un bosque a una distancia de 20 kilómetros.

- Haber chicos primero vais por delante los cuatro . No hagáis nada solo os ponéis de lante y observáis, yo estaré detrás vuestro y os quitare el olor, así no sabrán quienes somos asta que no os bajéis las capuchas, y después iré yo.

Apartir de ahí los intentamos rodear Jane y Alec a cada lado de mi y vosotros dos ya sabéis si se abalanzan muerte, si intentan algo raro muerte, pero si hay alguno con poderes me lo decís telepáticamente nada de hablar con la boca entre nosotros ahora activare el don y así todo será secreto quiero a los cabezas de los ejércitos vivos muerte a los bebes si se descontrolan o intenta huir, esta claro.

Todos: Si Maestra .

- Pues en marcha, todo esta activado y os e pasado los dones de la telepatía y os e quitado el olor , no digáis mi nombre siempre mi rango apartir de ahora maestra o reina, hasta que yo no hable con ellos vosotros no habléis.

Chicos esto será sencillo y después de vacaciones , venga a por nuestro mes de trankilidad y diversión.

Llegamos a un desierto y yo ya me había escondido tras unos árboles, estaba pensando en hacerme invisible, pero entonces después no seria muy dvertido así que me quede a observar, había un ejercito de mas de 40 niños neófitos y escondida entre los árboles estaba Maria, en la primera línea estaba el tío mas guapo que e visto en mi existencia, tenia una botas de baquero con uso tejanos bien apretados y mientras iba subiendo la mirada me quede pasmada tenia el pecho mas hermoso ganas descrito con las marcas de las abdominales unos brazos bien formados en todo su pecho y brazos tenia mas marcas de mordisco que en mi vida había visto este tío estaba lleno de mordiscos de neófitos, seguí subiendo la cabeza y lo que vi. era el rostro del hombre mas hermoso en todo el mundo tenia el pelo rubio y a la altura de los hombros con unos rizos un poco definidos pero dios esos ojos color rojo eran atrayentes, te hipnotizaban, estaba mojada nada mas de mirarlo dios nunca me había pasado eso, ese tío era un dios bajado para atormentarme.

Tenia un don mi escudo me lo decía era un empatico, joder si pudiera detectarme ahora mismo sabría que estoy mojada nada mas por verlo, los chicos ya estaban de lante de ellos y ahora me tocaba a mi hacer acto de presencia ,estos se iban a cagar, espero que mi dios no me de la lata porque no lo quiero matar, yo lo quiero en mi cama, en la ducha, en el suelo donde sea me lo quiero tirar,,,,

Camine hasta los niños y me puse detrás .les hable telepáticamente;

_- Dimitri, Félix, replegaros_

_- Si señora_

_- Alec, quítales los dones, no quiero problemas ya se cuantos hay con dones y los boy a proteger con un escudo , son dones fabulosos y seria una perdida importante, no matar asta que yo lo diga y otra cosa mas maria esta es condida en el bosque esa se va a enterar._

_- Jane contrólate yo te aviso, habla y pregunta por maria, y como te van a decir que no hay ninguna maria, que el vaquero hable, pero no lo mates que ese es mió._

Jane: Vaya vaya donde esta la zorra de Maria, que no esta aquí.

…

Jane: que pasa que tenéis miedo, que salga maria de su escondite o os matamos a todos.

Jasper: Maria no esta, yo soy el Mayor Jasper Witllock el responsable de todos, que queréis y por favor mostrar el rostro a si sabremos a quien nos enfrentamos.

_Chicos quitaros las capuchas los cuatro a la de tres 1.2.3._

Jane: Mayor muy conocido en Volterra, llama a Maria que esta en el bosque y que venga aki, no puede escapar .

Jasper o mejor dicho el hermoso vaquera meneo un poquito la cabeza y un vampiro rubio fue a buscar a maria, yo seguí contemplando al tío buenorro, tenia la cara pensativa, así que me metí en su cabeza haber lo que había en ella, me estaba matando con lo que me encontré en esa bonita y sádica cabeza

_Joder quien es la que esta encapuchada su cuerpo me llama a gritos estoy tan duro que podría asta correrme, dios quítate la capucha aun no e visto tu cara, cuando esto acabe te voy a follar._

_Maria esta muerta con los volturis menos mal porque ya estoy arto de esta vida, Pedro y charlott se merecen estar trankilos una larga temporada y yo necesito buscar a mi pareja yaaa pero antes me la tengo que follar joder que piernas tiene, me estoy imaginando su culo y ostias quiero chupar sus tetas, zorra quítate la capucha._

Mientras yo leía su mente Maria venia toda erguida.

Jane: Maria estas condenada a muerte si no vienes con nosotros a Volterra. Que dices? Vienes o matamos a todos en menos que pestañeas.

Maria: nunca mi ejecito luchara a muerte, tengo al dios de la guerra conmigo siempre gana sus batallas y esta no será menos.

_Jane no hagas nada, ahora es mi turno, Apuestas abiertas._

Levante la cabeza y di un paso adelante seguida de jane y alec, y todo se quedo en silencio al quitarme la capucha, pasaron dos cosas la primera maria se arrodillo y la segunda me quede mirando al dios de la guerra y me quede atrapada en su mirada, mi cuerpo tiraba para el ,mi cuerpo me reclamaba al dios como Mió, Joder estaba en problemas el era mi compañero y ya lo amaba, El me miraba y estaba en estado de shok, el sentía lo mismo? Nolose pero si estaba segura de una cosa que no le pasaría nada a el, cree un escudo alrededor de el para que no le pasara nada. y me puse alfrente de maria.

- Levántate maria.

- Si

- Si que mas puta.

- Si mi reina.

-Eso esta mucho mejor.

- Mi reina porque tengo que ir a volterra, si es mucho preguntar.

- Es mucho preguntar, sabes hace un día estaba sentada en el salón de los tronos con mis hermanos y estaba mirándote, lo que vi. no me gusto estabas mandando al Mayor a matar a unos 15 niños neófitos, menos mal que el tenia cosas mejores que hacer como follar con una fulana.

Mi mirada cambia al mayor y en su cara estaba el horror estrito en ello, bajo la cabeza avergonzado y yo le gire la cara para seguir con maria.

- Jane te lo a dicho, vienes o te mato a ti y a todos los que hay aquí, decide.

- Mi reina, por favor mátalos a todos pero yo no e echo nada el culpable es Jasper mátalo a el,

Jasper: Puta si no te mata ella te matare yo.

Bella: Vaya Maria tu mayor te quiere muerta, Jane dale un poquito de dolor a esta puta sádica que aprenda quien manda aquí.

Estaba en el suelo recorriéndose de dolor y el rubio y el mayor estaban con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Para jane, Maria te cuento asta 3 tu dirás, 1.2..y

- Voy puta pero te matare.

- jajajajjajaj contigo zorra no tengo ni para empezar.

De la nada apareció unas cadenas de fuego en sus piernas y en las muñecas de sus pies, la inmovilice, mire a mi dios de la guerra.

- Tu destino te espera ,que decides tu, seguir adelante o luchar, aunque me gustaría luchar contigo, quiero ver si es verdad todo lo que me han dicho mis hermanos de ti dios de la guerra, Contesta!

- Mi señora no quiero mas guerra, y acepto la lucha con usted, seria un honor para mi.

En su cabeza estaba diciendo otra cosa.

_Joder joder es mi compañera y quiere luchar conmigo esque Noseda cuenta que no podría ni levantar una mano en su contra, solo quiero besarla tocar su hermoso cuerpo y hacer el amor con ella._

_**- cariño yo también quiero hacer el amor contigo.**_

_- joder si me a hablado o me estoy volviendo loco con solo mirarla, joder cuanta lujuria._

- No estas loco Mayor.

- Joder….

Lo siento mi señora por la falta de respeto hacia mi reina. Mis disculpas.

- No pasa nada , ahora ni una mas. Venga aquí Mayor que no le pasara nada, quiero tener unas palabras con usted y su segundo al mando.

- Pedro ven y muestra tus respeto a nuestra reina.

- Mi Reina.

- Quiero que clasifiquéis a los neófitos en tres grupos los malos los recién adquiridos y los que tiene dones a y coger a tu compañera pedro que no le pasara nada yo no muerdo,

- Si mi reina.

- Mayor usted esta deacuerdo con lo que estoy haciendo.

- Si mi reina por fin soy libre y ellos también.

- Muy bien, pues después que esto haya terminado tenemos una charla pendiente ahora a trabajar voy a llevar a maria a Volterra en cinco minutos estoy aquí.

_**Ten cuidado con Alec esta celoso**_

_Si mi reina_

_**Bella mi nombre es Bella, pero no lo digas delante de nadie, podrías ser castigado y yo no quiero eso verdad mi compañero.**_

Lo había dejado en estado de shok.

_Jasper para ti mi compañera, ten cuidado con Maria._

- Jane voy a llevar maria a mis hermanos en cinco minutos estoy de vuelta el mayor ya sabe lo que hay que hacer, no hacer nada asta que vuelva si algún neófito se pone tonto matadlo solo neófito no Mayor, no su segundo Pedro y no la compañera de Pedro Estamos!

- Si mi señora, solo neófitos si se mean fuera.

- Chicos vuelvo en cinco minutos contad Dimitri si tardo mas te doy 6000euro si tardo menos me los das tu, apuestas si o no.

- jajá aja si mi señora.

Me acerque a Maria, que estaba tirada en el suelo como un perro y me teletransportare al salón del trono en volterra.

**Bueno quiero dejar claro que el vocabulario sera fuerte y habra sexo, lo digo por que hay quien piensa que follar es cutre, bueno por hay una diferencia entre follar y hacer el amor.**

**Follar, no sientes nada mas que fisico por la otra persona.**

**Hacer el amor es un acto que sentimientos (amor, pasión) todo eso.**

**Pues lo que digo que habra mucho sexo no solo de bella y Jasper sino par parejas.**

**Chicas acordaros de los reviews!**

**Mas mensajes mas Jasper para el siguiente capitulo!**

**Saludos y buen fin de semana a todas!**


End file.
